<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little vision of the start and the end by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942224">a little vision of the start and the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Character Death You’ll Be Happy To Read, Consensual Sex, Dark Poe Dameron, Emperor Kylo Ren, Emperor Poe Dameron, Explicit Sexual Content, First Order Poe Dameron, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Not Kylo or Poe, Past Mind Rape By Palpatine, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Throne Sex, Weird Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They kill Palpatine together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darkpilot Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little vision of the start and the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts">MidgardianNerd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who prompted the following:</p><p>“Poe is one the dark side and Kylo and him are ready to be the Powerful Couple.</p><p>PS: please, don’t involve Rey in it (I have big problems with that character).”</p><p>I hope you like it! Title from “Breath of Life” by Florence and the Machine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exegol. Even making his way towards the stronghold with Poe, Kylo didn’t miss the way that Poe looked, truly, unnerved observing the lightning flashes in the sky, the stormy shades of blue that seemed to surround them. They had come here to end Palpatine, once and for all, after the galaxy had gotten a transmission from him. Kylo and Poe did it not just to protect the galaxy — but avenge Kylo. </p><p>"The Sith live <em>here</em>?" Poe said, incredulous. </p><p>“Poe,” Kylo said, “Do you really think they would pick a beach planet as their ultimate sanctuary?”</p><p>”Touché,” Poe said. “I mean...it would probably damage their image. Leaning on beach chairs and drinking lemonade...”</p><p>Kylo was almost, in that moment, tempted to laugh. Even that moment, he thought, was only amplified by the idea that this was the last time he would actually share genuine laughter with Poe. “You know I love you,” he said. </p><p>“I do,” Poe said, more seriously. “We’re going to make it out alive. I promise.”</p><p>There was so much conviction in Poe’s voice, so much belief, that Kylo only loved him all the more. </p><p>He squeezed Poe’s shoulder. He knew that, in that moment, he truly, deeply loved him, even if they were about to die. </p><p>***</p><p>They descended on a hexagonal platform in the Sith stronghold, and it was there that they both heard Palpatine speak. “Long have I waited...”</p><p>Poe didn’t have to say anything. The nod he sent Kylo said it all. Just a nod. Reassurance that he was safe. </p><p>They continued, past the Sith statues, remnants of ages past, and towards Palpatine. </p><p>Palpatine himself — he looked like he was practically decaying. Pale, his eyes looking washed-out, pale, blind — his skin looking washed out and drowned. A finger was missing too — Kylo could see flashes, at least, of the agony all but eating him from the inside out like a flesh-eating disease...</p><p>If it wasn’t for the fact this monster had raped his mind and tricked Luke Skywalker into nearly killing him...well, Kylo would have felt sorry for him. </p><p>“Have you come to kill me?” Palpatine said, evenly. “I’ve died before.”</p><p>”We’ll see if you actually come back from that,” Poe said. </p><p>“Ah, Kylo Ren’s paramour,” Palpatine said. With his good hand, he tapped his chin. “Such a conviction you’ve given him. Not like others I’ve known. But it won’t save you. I know this.” Then, “There are...techniques in the Force that are more powerful than death. I can show you...make it educational...”</p><p>Kylo felt like his energy was pulled from him. At least a portion. And when Palpatine towered over him, inexplicably in red and gold, Kylo had to raise his lightsabers in order to deflect the Force Lightning coming at him and Poe...</p><p><br/>***</p><p>The shoddy replica of Emperor Palpatine collapsed to the ground on Exegol in a heap of ash, and Kylo Ren, exhausted, turned to Poe Dameron. “We did it,” he said. “We both did.” He didn’t know what he was about to expect now that the Palpatine clone was dead now. Dead for good, possibly. </p><p>Poe hugged him tightly in that moment, and Kylo breathed him in — his sheer scent, his proximity, everything. He never, ever thought that he would come close to dying; there was something about Poe where Kylo thought that he was invincible next to him, almost unstoppable. Because Poe gave him strength. </p><p>Poe was everything to him, even if he didn’t know how much. </p><p>And even as they hugged, Kylo moaned; he could feel his erection stirring in his pants. Poe broke the kiss, and Kylo was about to apologize, but Poe...</p><p>Poe actually did run his hands along Kylo’s torso. “You like this, my lord?” he said. “How it feels?”</p><p>Kylo nodded. He could feel his breathing growing more shallow just at every touch. Touches that burned like fire — oh, but Kylo wanted to burn. </p><p>He could feel Poe’s touch straying lower, feel the eyes of the Sith Eternal cultists on them. A presence that seemed almost invisible in the background, but Kylo could feel their eyes. Waiting, wondering, what exactly their new Sith Emperors (and Kylo knew that he had to pick a name, sooner or later) were going to do next. Kylo’s breathing stuttered even as Poe stroked his hips, moved his thumbs in circles. </p><p>“Stars, Poe...” he gasped.</p><p>"My lord,” Poe said, almost reverently. “Do you want this? Imagine what the Sith Eternal would think, having me on my knees before you..."</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Poe sank to his knees, working Kylo out of his pants and unzipping him, palming his cock in his hand. Kylo’s breathing hitched at how small Poe’s hand seemed, how slim and nimble. </p><p>Poe winked at him. Kriff, Kylo just adored him more. </p><p>The feeling of the first lick, the teasing of a tongue and then a mouth — Kylo gasped. He couldn’t deny the gasp he made. He murmured praise too, praise that likely sounded incoherent next to just about everything. Poe was working at his cock, and Kylo found himself sinking into the Sith throne, gripping the arms of it just for purchase even as Poe worked him. </p><p>“Poe,” he murmured. "Kriff, you’re doing so well.” He released the arms of the throne just to give encouraging pets to Poe’s thick, curly hair. </p><p>The heat. The warm wetness...Kylo ached for release. And finally, he could feel himself trembling against his beloved, against the throne. </p><p>Force, he was all but one with the Dark Side emanating from Exegol, he was there, he was everything — he could feel power coursing through him. Ecstasy. The first time that they’d kissed, the first time they’d made love, Kylo had wanted more. He had just wanted all of Poe, every part of him, and Poe...Poe was everything to him. </p><p>Poe drank down every drop in that moment, drinking Kylo down until he was spent. Kylo had to admit that he was already exhausted, in shock, just from the orgasm that had washed over him. Exhausted, in shock, just from the pleasure. </p><p>Poe got to his feet, wiped his mouth, and tucked Kylo’s far too sensitive shaft into his pants once more. "That’s one way to break in the throne." he said. In the darkness and the shadows, Poe looked, most certainly, like some sort of fallen Iego angel...and Kylo would have no one else with him here, ruling Exegol. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>